Visiting Fairy Tail
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Rogue and Sting go to Fairy Tail to visit Natsu and Gajeel. All goes well until Sting accidentally pushes Rogue into Cana's beer, causing it to spill all over the floor. Rogue x Cana.
1. Idiot Twin

**Visiting Fairy Tail:My idiot Twin**

**Rogue and Sting go to Fairy Tail to visit Natsu and Gajeel. All goes well until Sting accidentally pushes Rogue into Cana's beer, causing it to spill all over the floor. Rogue x Cana. **

************Request by dragonofhellsflame*************************

****As always feel free to make couple requests in Fairy Tail or any anime that I have watched (my list of anime/cartoons are on my page) Also, they can be crack pairings or even homosexual pairings. (ok with it because I myself am one.)**

Rogue looked at the sign, Fairy Tail. Him and His twin stood in front of the doors of the official Fairy Tail guild. Forsch stood next to Lector behind them.

"You ready to see them, again?" Sting asked looking at Rogue giving him a smirk.

"Your the one who suggested it." Rogue said a blank expression on his pale face. Rogue's black hair blue in the wind and his black flapped to the side.

"You wanted to go as much as I did." Sting added, teasing him.

"To bad we had to ride a train to get here." Lector said, walking beside Sting.

"Fro thinks so to." Frosch said smiling at no one in particular.

Sting cringed at the thought. The ride was three hours, three hours of motion sickness. Sting held his hand on his stomach.

"Ugh don't remind me." Sting sighed.

"..Let's go." Rogue said, opening the doors of Fairy Tail. His eyes widened slightly at what he saw. Natsu was fighting a blue haired man breaking chairs and tables. People were arguing, drinking, and some laughing.

"Whoa what the hell is going on in here?" Sting said to himself entering the guild. Lector followed assessing the situation.

"Hey look! It's Sting and Rogue, Happy!" Natsu screamed pinning Gray to the ground. The commotion in the guild seemed to stop and people stared at the group.

"Hey! What's up?" Natsu said walking to Sting and Rogue. Natsu had a wide grin on his face. Happy flew above him. Gajeel also started walking up to them. Pantherlily shadowing behind him.

"So have you came back for a fight?" Natsu asked, smirking.

"Nah just to visit.. and Rogue here wants to get your autograph." Sting said joking. Rogue sent him a glare.

"Fro agrees." The green cat called behind him, making everyone around him laugh.

"Come on let's get a drink." Natsu said and people started to get back to their usual conversation. Natsu walked up to the bar followed by Gajeel and Sting. Rogue hanged back looking lightly over at the people he passed. He was assessing them by strength and personality. It's something he learned to do at Sabertooth since no one was to be trusted.

There was a large man with white hair and a scar running down his face. Although, his huge statue he seemed to be gentle with things. Next, was a woman with blonde hair tucked to the side. She had key rings on the loop of her belt... A celestial mage. He thought her name was ...Stacy or Lucy. Not that he cared much. Lastly at the bar, sat a woman surround by many man and drinking a huge keg of beer. She only wore a blue bikini top and khaki shorts. Rogue looked at her then back at Sting's head. _Drunks._.he thought to himself.

"Hey Natsu. Gajeel. What can I get for you and your friends?" A white haired woman said from the other side of the bar. A smile was plastered on her face. _Innocent.. _

"We'll I'll have Fire Dash. Gajeel?" Natsu asked smiling.

"..Iron Blade." Gajeel responded.

"Are those drinks actually made out of those elements?" Sting questioned.

"No just every in the guild has a drink named after them. See there's Loving Levy, Ice Stripper, and Red Hot. There's millions." Natsu said smirking. Sting looked at the sign.

"Eh I guess I'll try Fire Dash." Sting said, shrugging.

"Me to." Lector said, crossing his small red arms.

"..You don't want to do that." Gajeel said, dryly.

"Why not!?" Natsu screamed at him.

"Because it's made with half a bottle of hot sauce. Besides, mines better than yours any day." Gajeel argued getting his face close to Natsu's aggressively.

"Oh ya?" Natsu questioned. This lead into Natsu and Gajeel to get into a small fight. Sting watched them exchanged punches and Rogue let out a sigh.

"..I'll have Iron Blade." Rogue said, coldly. Gajeel and Natsu stopped fighting and looked at him.

"What!?" Natsu screamed and Gajeel just smirked.

"So we can see which drink is better." Rogue said, giving a blank stare.

"Oh ya! I'm all fired up!" Natsu screamed, rushing Marijane. Rogue stood off to the side. He looked back at the woman who was drinking the large keg. He wondered how she managed to drink so much and still not have a beer belly.

"Hey, She's hot." Sting said into Rogue's ear. Rogue just looked over his shoulder at his teammate, glaring.

"Fro agrees." Frosch agreed, smiling.

"..Shut up." Rogue threatened towards Sting.

"Oh you don't want her to know you've been staring at her!?" Sting shouted purposefully. The men around the women turned around but the woman didn't seem to notice or care. Rogue elbowed Sting in the gut but Sting just laughed.

"Here drink this." Natsu said shouting a red drink into Sting's face.

"Hang on Hang on." Sting said, grabbing the drink. Rogue took the other drink from Gajeel.

"Ok Ready 1..2..3!" Frosch shouted, jumping happily. Sting chugged his and Rogue did the same. The Iron Blade felt cool in his throat but strangely tasted like blood.

"Oh dear god!" Sting said, holding his stomach. He start wiping his mouth on his coat.

"My mouths on fire!" Sting shouted. He looked up towards the bathroom. He started running and pushed Rogue out of the way as he ran into the bathroom looking for water.

Rogue stumbled forward and fell into something soft and flesh. Something sticky was all over his arms as they laid on the ground. He opened his eyes staring at a beer soaked woman. It was the one who was drinking the keg. The keg laid on it's side spilling the alcohol in a pool around them. He laid on top of her, inches from her face.

The men around the women protested but she didn't say a word. Natsu and Gajeel watched in horror.

"..Im sorry." Rogue said regaining his composure. He sat up his beer soaked cape following him slowly.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" A man with blue hair shouted. Rogue could smell the beer on him from where he sat. He was drunk. Rogue stood up beer dripping of his clothes. He gave a short look at the man. _..Pathetic. _Rogue thought and started to walk away when an hand grabbed his. It was gentle.

"You just spilled my beer and I get no sorry." The woman said, smirking. Rogue turned his head slightly.

"..Sorry." Rogue said, dry as a desert. He continued to walk back to Natsu and Gajeel but she pulled him back.

"You know you're cute. What's your name? I'm Cana." Cana said, wrapping her arms around his. Rogue didn't respond he didn't want her knowing his name any time soon.

"It's Rogue." Sting said coming up next to them.

"..That was fast." Rogue said irritated.

"You should try that drink..really packs a punch." Sting said patting his back lightly. Sting pulled his hand away.

"Why are you wet?" Sting questioned, smelling his hand.

"Because you pushed him into that womans beer." Happy explained.

"Ahh I see." Sting said looking at Cana.

"Listen. Tonight at six in front of the bar on main street. be there. be sexy and Rogue will be waiting to buy you another drink." Sting said smirking. Rogue glared then looked down at Cana.

"..Cana.. I'll buy you another drink but I'm not going to the bar." Rogue said, starting to pull out his wallet.

"No. He'll show up." Sting said, snatching the wallet away with a smile. Rogue wasn't the type of person to start out a public fight for no good reason so he closed his eyes.

"Fine.." He grumbled, taking his wallet back.

**Next chp coming up :) **

**Enjoy~ **

******-N.S**


	2. Bar

**Visiting Fairy Tail: Bar **

**Enjoy~**

**-N.S **

* * *

Rogue stood out on the sidewalk outside the bar. He huffed in frustration. _What am I doing here? _He thought, lightly. Rogue looked up at a street clock, 6:35 pm. She was 35 minutes late. Rogue looked back at the bar sighing. He walked in. The glass door shut behind him.

"Hey I was waiting for you!" Cana shouted sitting at a table all by herself. She had a huge mug full of beer in one hand and her hair in the other. She looked irritated.

Rogue gave a dull expression sitting down at the table. He hated bar life. Everyone was so loud and most of the exits were blocked by sweaty bodies. Rogue started sizing people up, incase he'd have to fight his way through. This was another habit he learned from the Sabertooth clan.

".. Want a drink?" Cana asked, passing a drink his way.

"No. I don't drink." Rogue said truthfully. Beer always numbed peoples mind and make them unaware of their surroundings, nothing that he wanted. The Iron Blade was the first drink he had in five years.

"Alright." Cana said, giving a shrug. She took a drink of her beer. An awkward silence started to spread over them. It something that often happened when Rogue wasn't around Sting.

"So you're a dragon slayer, right?" Cana asked, trying to make conversation. She was cool headed now not like earlier at the guild when she was flirty. To be honest right now it seemed she could care less about Rogue.

"..Ya." Rogue said, looking at her.

"You know you can just leave.. I know that blonde haired guy forced you to come here." Cana said taking another sip of her beer. She wasn't wrong Sting had made him come to the meeting. In Fact, he made sure of it.

Rogue had no real reason to go or stay so he just sat not saying a word. Cana took a bigger drink from her mug. They stayed silent until Cana finished her mug.

"Well you're staying then?" Cana asked, putting the empty mug down. Rogue didn't respond but looked at her. Cana cracked a smile.

"Alright fine." Cana said, grabbing the beer Rogue had refused.

"So you don't talk much I get it.. You probably hate this bar stuff to." Cana said drinking the beer and he sat silent.

"You know four blocks down there's a park. We can just go there. Unless you prefer this." Cana said a smile playing on her lips as she pointed to a couple making out. Rogue looked at them disgust in his eyes. Honestly, people had no decency anymore.

"No... Let's go to the park." Rogue said, standing up from his seat. Cana stood up to. She put her brown purse on her shoulder pulling out money. Rogue pulled out his wallet to.

"I got it." Cana said putting the money on the table.

"Besides I blame the blondie for it anyways." Cana said smirking. She took the mug with her walking up next to him.

"Ready?" Cana said not waiting for his response. She walked in front of him and out of the bar.

Out of the sidewalk, Cana looked at the sun. _6:59 pm._ Usually the sun didn't start setting till 8:30 pm. Rogue walked up next to her. She adjusted the strap of her bikini top lightly. Than took a big swig of her beer.

"So you use Shadow Magic that's pretty cool. I'm a card mage." Cana said, looking at the shops they passed. It seemed like she was going to do most of the talking and he was ok with it.

"When are you going back home?" Cana asked.

"..Tomorrow." Rogue answered, blankly.

"Mmm.." Cana hummed, drinking the rest of her beer. The passed by a trash can and she tossed it in.

"Which cat is yours?" Cana asked, passing the 2nd block.

"..The green cat." Rogue answered, thinking about Frosch.

"Really? I pictured the red cat was yours." Cana said and Rogue cracked a rare smile.

"Because of my demeanor?" Rogue questioned, still smiling.

"You do come off a little edgy but then again I probably come off as a drunk." Cana said, smiling. Rogue didn't say anything. That's exactly what he thought.

"So are you a teddy bear on the inside then?" Cana asked but didn't wait for his response.

"Theres the park." Cana said pointing to a large treed area. In the middle was a large play set and off to the side was picnic tables and benches.

Cana grabbed Rogue's arm and started running towards the park. She laughed and he just followed along with it.

When they entered the park, Cana stopped running. She smiled looking at the playground. The place was deserted. No kids. No parents shouting. Not even a teenage couple.

She sighed happily sitting down on a bench. Rogue followed sitting next to her.

"So you came to Magnolia just to visit Natsu and Gajeel?" Cana asked, putting a knee over the other. She relaxed into the bench.

"..Ya. Sting,The blonde, wanted to come." Rogue said, watching a butterfly land on the childless slide.

"Oh Sting.. So he thinks I'm hot?" Cana asked, laughing. Rogue flashbacked to the memory of the guild.

**Beginning of Flashback**

"_Hey, She's hot." Sting said into Rogue's ear. _

"_..Shut up." Rogue threatened towards Sting. _

"_Oh you don't want her to know you've been staring at her!?" Sting shouted purposefully._

**End of flashback**

Rogue blushed lightly. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry.." Rogue mumbled under his breath.

"Your saying sorry? Every girl wants to be called hot." Cana said smiling.

"..I meant about staring at you.." Rogue said, looking out into the playground.

"Eh I don't care.. I'm a 115 pound women drink 5 gallons of beer. Who wouldn't stare?" Cana said, laughing to herself. Rogue nodded. For once Cana had nothing to say.

"..Give me your hand." Cana said, looking at Rogue. Rogue gave her a confused look.

"Just give me it." Cana said, rolling her eyes and smiling. Rogue slowly put his hand out. Cana stuck her hand on top of his and she intertwined there fingers. Rouge looked at her an even more confused look on his face.

"Were on a date aren't we?" Cana said, joking. She leaned her head on his shoulders. He was rigid at first but melted into relaxation. Cana didn't say anything as the sun began to set.

**Next chapter. (2 more: walk home and leaving.) **

**enjoy~ **

**-N.S**


	3. Bar Part 2

**Visiting Fairy Tail: Bar- part 2**

**Enjoy~ **

**-N.S**

* * *

The sun set on the park. Cana sighed looking at Rogue.

"We should get going home." Cana said, letting go of Rogue's hand. She got up from the bench and Rogue stood up.

"We'll I'll be seeing you later." Cana said and stood on her tippy toes kissing Rogue's mouth lightly.

"..." Rogue stood silent watching the brunette leave. He felt his lips, the kiss was smoother than he would have guessed but he suppressed the feeling. _No use falling in love with a Fairy Tail member.._ He thought, leaving the park.

A butterfly flowed past Rogue as he walked away, it landed on the bench.

**Could have connected this to the last chapter but whatever. **

******next chp**


	4. Leaving

**Visiting Fairy Tail: Leaving**

**Enjoy~ **

**-N.S**

* * *

Rogue stood with his bag in front of the train station. Sting stood next to him complaining about just wanting to walk home.

"..Suck it up." Rogue called buying four tickets back home. Frosch looked up at rogue and smiled. Rogue showed a little smile back at the green cat.

"Hey? What ever happened with that brunette?" Sting said from behind him. Lector stood next to him, examining Rogue.

"..Nothing." Rogue said, handing his twin a ticket.

"Nothing?" Sting questioned.

"..No we went to the bar, then the park, and she kissed me." Rogue said, as though it was nothing more than that.

"Whoa whoa wait! She kissed you!?" Sting shouted and Rogue just gave a blank stare.

"Yes.." Rogue said, walking to the train. Frosch following behind him.

"Well did you kiss back?" Sting asked walking next to him.

"No.." Rogue said, as the door to the train opened.

"What? Why?" Sting shouted into Rogue's ear.

"I had no time." Rogue said and took a step into the train.

"Wait!" A woman's voice called. Rogue turned his head slightly to see Cana. Sting smirked.

"Come on guys.. Give romeo some privacy." Sting joked pushing the cats into the train. Once inside they peaked out a side window. Rogue sighed at how stupid they were.

Cana walked up to Rogue. Her face was engulfed in red and she played with her strap.

"I..I know this is sudden and weird ..since I only met you yesterday but when I kissed you it felt..different in a good way...I think I like you...so before you leave..Will you kiss me?" Cana asked, trying to calm herself. _What's with this women…_ Rogue thought.

"...fine." Rogue said, unsure why he had agreed. He bent down to her face and kissed her lips. They didn't taste like beer and they were very soft. Cana wrapped her arms around his neck. The train blared its horn. Rogue pulled away from her.

"All aboard!" A man shouted. It was time to go. Cana looked at him smiling.

"Next time you come to Magnolia, will you buy me another drink?" Cana asked, smirking.

"..Alright." He said, another rare smile on his face. He turned around and entered the train. As he looked out the window at Cana, a butterfly landed on the bench next to her.

**End~ **

**Review, fav, follow love you **

**enjoy~ **

******-N.S **


End file.
